


Чудеса и чудовища

by Gavrusssha



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тесно, тесно асам, оседлавшим Ясень. До них, приплывших, мир был неделим, един был мир, велик был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса и чудовища

  
_Жди яда от стоячей воды!_  
Уильям Блейк

Тесно, тесно асам, оседлавшим Ясень. До них, приплывших, мир был неделим, един был мир, велик был. Лодур, сын Лаувейи, помнил это очень хорошо, но почему - лишь он один? До приплывших на ясене, разделивших мир на сушу и море, на сны и явь; до них, шумных, до них, любящих _определять_ \- мир был зыбок. Сон порождал чудовищ, чудовища порождали сны, а потом из сна-Фарбаути великанши-Лаувейи, яркого, нового, появился он, Лодур, разделив свет и сумерки, отбросив тени на стены ледяной пещеры, и в этой затвердевшей определенности Лаувейя потянулась к нему, возможно, с лаской, возможно, с намерением уничтожить порождение. Он запомнил эту тянущуюся, перевитую то ли ветвями, то ли жилами конечность - растопыренные крючья зимы - навсегда. Он отобразил ее тысячью возможных оттенков жеста, отрисовал тенями на стенах, искрами в стылом воздухе, он потянулся навстречу - он успел первым. 

Лаувейя стала первой, кого он убил. 

До встречи с асами Лодур не знал, что такое речь. Речь очаровала его, ведь до этого он мог только убивать, только так выразить себя - отделить себя от Иных в меняющемся, застывающем, распадающимся мире. Речь позволяла творить, она могла Давать Имена (асы назвали его Локи, он запомнил), и каждое Имя можно было покатать на языке, и даже если аз был есмь, то речь была - Ложь. Имя отслаивалось от сущности, размножалось, порождало мирки смыслов. Звучащая, ласкающая уши ложь оплодотворяла все. Один-ас, наездник Ясеня, один из немногих, кто помнил мир-до-речи, обвинял Локи в изобретении вранья. Лодур тряс рыжими косами и хохотал: "Отец поэтов! Твой мед хуже моего яда". Звуки этого смеха были сухими, как трещотка, как крик сороки в замерзшем лесу, как удар дубины о кость. Один в ярости был неприятен, но с кем еще можно говорить? 

Мир тем временем умножался. Иггдрасиль пускал корни, выбрасывал ветви. Лодур-Локи спускался по корням Иггдрасиля, неотличимый от них, жилистый, с руками-ветками, с коричневым, обветренным лицом. Цеплялся за самые тонкие корешки, повисая над бездной, и, прищурившись, глядел, как с них срываются капли новорожденных миров. Заключенные в мирках существа страдали; и Локи приходил к ним и давал им речь и огонь, и называл их беды, отделяя их от сущности, поворачивая к ним лицом. Страшным, надо сказать, лицом, куда страшнее, чем его ётунская морда. Не всегда существа были ему благодарны, и далеко не все они были безопасны. Но он был - Локи и ближе к сути, чем они; и он всегда успевал первым. Один-побратим, принесший себя себе же в жертву, висел в сложной петле причинности на стволе миродрева девять дней или от начала времен, и Локи, проползая мимо по-паучьи, задевал его ржавыми дредами, бросал на него рыжие отблески, но не трогал. У всех свои тараканы. 

Он становился зверем и листом, и снегом, и лезвием, и огненным смерчем, и бедствием, и туманом, и чумой - метаморфозы приносили удовлетворение, напоминая ему Хаос, из которого он вышел. Вёльва, с лицом, подобным туго вспаханному полю, предрекла ему: 

\- Кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет!

Но воду Локи все равно не любил. 

Ярнвид был многоводным и влажным, он испарялся, он умирал - этот мир оказался краткоживущим. Седой лес смыкался над головой корявой кинжальной анфиладой, поднимающаяся от вездесущего болота вонь тоже не добавляла лесу обаяния. Жарко было, как в парной. Локи присел над зеркальцем чистой воды, голый, опутанный ржавчиной волос до пояса, присмотрелся. То, что вначале показалось ему его отражением, быстро всплывало. 

\- Лод-д-дур... - произнесла открывшаяся под водой черная воронка рта.   
Взметнувшаяся в брызгах рука крепко ухватила его за шею. Что-то ему это напомнило. Он стал угрем и выскользнул из ее когтей. Он стал языком пламени и скрылся за завесой пара. Он стал матерным словом и оценил по достоинству все происходящее. Поднимался туман. Одно из массивных деревьев нехотя горело. 

\- К-к-к-к-к-к... - прозвучало в тумане. Смех. Словно песок сыплют на хребет. 

Да, одно из деревьев неохотно горело, мелкие языки пламени бегали по коре, а к коре прижималась щека. Влажная кожа была белой, черные волосы липли к спине, топорщились на загривке и позвонках мягкой щеточкой. Глаза были закрыты. На высокой, видимой ему скуле, лежали махровые черные ресницы. То, что он видел выше пояса, интересовало, хоть и было странно, иззелена творожно-белым, просвечивающим, тонким. Ниже он не видел. Лодур протянул руки туда, в туман. Впервые ему захотелось соприкоснуться с реальностью всем собой. 

Ангрбода. У нее уже было Имя.   
И она умела лгать без речи. Она лгала, рожая ему двоих сыновей и дочку. 

Тут надо поподробнее. 

Концепция женщины была... впечатляющей - Локи обещал себе когда-нибудь обязательно попробовать. Но и ощущать себя противоположностью - дополнением - было неплохо. Очень, очень неплохо. Он был словом, когда Ангрбода была смыслом. К тому ж у Лодура от нее крышу сносило. 

\- Их назовут порожденьями Локи, - шамкала Вёльва. - Чудовище Ёрмунганд, чудовище Фенрир, чудовище Хёль. 

"Чудо", - без слов объясняла Ангрбода. 

\- Порожденьями Локи...

"Твореньями", - Ангрбода держала его лицо в руках. Яркие тонкие губы сомкнуты, стянуты, словно бы сшиты.

\- Чертова тварь! - орет Тюр, из обрубка его руки на морду Фенрира хлещет кровь. 

\- Их назовут...

Он называл их. Ёрмунганд, Фенрир, Хёль. Сын, сын, дочка. 

\- Чем ты думал? - спросил его Один. - Впрочем, ясно, чем...  
\- Отвиселся... побратим? - сказал ему Локи. Мир окончательно застыл, и в нем стало слишком много... застывших.   
\- Ты опасен, Локи. И дети твои опасны. И дети их детей будут опасны. 

"Опасно"... Какое нелепое Имя. Ты все забыл, Один. Ты стал занудой. 

"Красиво", - Ангрбода гладила его грудь.   
\- Красиво, - соглашался Лодур. "А вы мне тычете уничтожением мира. Да пропади он, мир этот, пропадом." 

Вот.


End file.
